Sonic the Hedgehog: Attack in Equestria!
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Collaboration between Alley Cordova (formerly Foxy peterson at the time this was posted) & I! Equestria is under attack, & it' up to Sonic to save all of the ponies in that world! Rated K plus for fantasy violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro.


Sonic the Hedgehog: Attack in Equestria!

**Hello, & welcome to my twenty-first fanfic! A crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog & My Little Pony… written by me & a friend of mine! This is a collaboration between me & a user on this site with the username Foxy peterson, a friend of mine in real life! She also happens to be the author of a My Little Pony/Inuyasha crossover called Black Blood! Check that story out if you want! Anyway, let's start off with our Sonic & MLP crossover, Sonic the Hedgehog: Attack in Equestria!**

One day, in the world of Mobius, Sonic, a blue 15-year-old hedgehog, was running around collecting enough rings to buy a chili dog. Suddenly, Tails, an 8-year-old two-tailed yellow fox, flew in to tell Sonic something.

"Sonic! Eggman's planning another attack!" Tails shouted. Eggman was an evil scientist with a round body.

"He always does that," Sonic said. "First, he tried to destroy Mobius, then he tried to destroy Elmore… what's next, Equestria?"

"Actually, yes," Tails said.

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Sonic exclaimed. "Alright, let's go…" He & Tails speed off to Equestria.

**Meanwhile at Equestria…**

Rainbow Dash, a light blue pony with a rainbow mane, was flying around the clouds training for a race coming up. Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn, showed up climbing a really tall ladder to warn Rainbow Dash. "Hey! Rainbow Dash! What are you doing!? We are being attacked by a red enemy ship! Equestria needs our help!" she shouted, panicking.

"What!? A red ship!? I'll help out destroying this thing!" Rainbow Dash responded. She & Twilight rushed down to warn the others.

Meanwhile, at a tall castle, Princess Luna, an indigo alicorn (a unicorn with wings) with a blue mane, runs to her sister Princess Celestia, a white alicorn with a light blue mane, to warn her about the attack. "My sister Celestia, Dr. Eggman is headed straight for the castle! What shall we do!?" Luna asked, panicking. Celestia calmed her down.

"I shall call for help, not from the ponies, but from Sonic," Celestia said, waiting for Sonic's arrival.

Sonic ran through the door, & stops when he saw every pony together. "Alright, what's Eggman up to?" he asked.

"Sonic, I'm so glad you came! Dr. Eggman is headed for the castle! You need to stop him quickly!" Celestia answered.

"I'll stop him! And thanks for telling me, Celestia!" Sonic shouted, running towards Eggman's ship. The ship looks like a red airplane with turrets. "Come on Tails!" he shouted.

"Okay, Sonic!" Tails shouted, using his two tails to fly & follow Sonic. When they got closer to the ship, Tails grabbed Sonic & brought him up to the ship.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Well, if it isn't that pesky blue rat, Sonic!"

"I know what you're up to, Eggman, & you're not going to get away with it!" Sonic yelled.

"Eggbots! Attack!" Eggman shouted. An army of orange round-bodied robots appeared to destroy Sonic.

Sonic jumped, curled into a ball, & hit all of the Eggbots he could… until even more Eggbots appeared & captured him. "What the heck!?" Sonic shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed. "You have finally been captured! Now I shall-" He was interrupted by the appearance of Rainbow Dash. She had flew up to the ship to save Sonic, with Fluttershy, a yellow pony with a pink mane, & Amy, a 12-year-old pink hedgehog, right behind her, with Amy riding on Fluttershy's back & then jumping off of her.

"Hey! Eggman!" the three girls shouted.

"What!?" Eggman shouted. "That's it… remaining Eggbots, attack!" he shouted. Three of the remaining Eggbots appeared; one sent to kill Rainbow Dash, another sent to kill Fluttershy, & the last one sent to kill Amy.

One Eggbot got closer to Rainbow Dash to kill her. "Try to dodge this!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She turned around & kicked the Eggbot with her hind legs, forcing it to fly back.

"Oh no, please don't kill me!" Fluttershy said in a squeaky voice. The Eggbot that tried to kill Fluttershy got closer to her fast. But then the Eggbot Rainbow Dash kicked slammed into it, crushing the two Eggbots. Fluttershy looked & saw Rainbow Dash. "Thanks, Rainbow Dash," she said.

"No problem, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash replied.

"This is what you get for capturing Sonic!" Amy shouted, raged. She picked up her hammer & smashed the remaining Eggbot sent to kill the three girls.

"Gals! Help me!" Sonic shouted, the other Eggbots taking him away.

"I'll handle this!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Fluttershy, take Amy & get out of here!"

"Right!" Fluttershy replied. "Get on, Amy!" Amy got on Fluttershy, & then Fluttershy flew out of the ship.

"What's Rainbow Dash going to do?" Amy asked.

"You'll see," Fluttershy answered.

In the ship, Rainbow Dash flew out of the ship, & then flew back down, targeting the ship. She flew right through the ship & grabbed Sonic, leaving two open holes in the ship.

"Oh dear, this will no-" Eggman said, interrupted by the explosion of his ship. Eggman flew to the sky, screaming, "Aaahh!"

"Wow, thanks Rainbow Dash!" Sonic said.

"You're welcome, Sonic!" Rainbow Dash replied. The citizens of Equestria had cheered Rainbow Dash's name.

Suddenly, Princess Celestia flew by. "What did he want with you, Sonic?" she asked.

"Well, knowing for years, he just wants to destroy me," Sonic answered.

"Oh, well, for a bad man like him, that explains everything," Princess Celestia replied.

**Meanwhile…**

Eggman flew back downwards. "…aaahh!" he continued screaming. He fell into an apple tree.

Then, Applejack, an orange pony with a cowgirl hat, came by to buck apples from the tree. When she turned around & kicked the tree with her hind legs, Eggman fell down. Applejack saw Eggman, gasped, & shouted, "Hey! You're not an apple!"

"Uh-oh…" Eggman said, worried. Applejack turned around & kicked Eggman real hard. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**And that's the story! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be posting some more My Little Pony crossovers soon, as well as updating the one I posted a few months ago! I hope you're looking forward to all of that! Until then, if you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
